Aigue-Marine
by Amelink
Summary: Snape n'a aucune envie de côtoyer le nouveau prof de DCFM, la paix était serte revenu, mais il n'avait pas envie de revivre son passé, surtout celui qui comprenait se maudit cabot (c'est dur de faire le résumé d'un one-shot sans spoiler...) . /Défi RoseNoire1926/.


**Titre** : **Aigue-marine**

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : /

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Severus Snape x Sirius Black

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite (le petite croix rouge si vous ne connaissez pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Note** :

J'ai écrit ce petit One-shot pour mon amie RoseNoire1926 qui adore les Snack (Severus x Sirius), j'ai du mal à faire de l'humour donc mon Sirius est peut-être pas très drôle, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira )

* * *

Le 1er Septembre 1998 ressemblait à n'importe quel autre jour de rentré qu'il avait dû subir depuis plus de dix ans. Les élèves anciens comme nouveaux arrivants étaient bruyants et l'ambiance festive, Dumbledore avait retrouvé sa place de directeur (non sans avoir choqué tous ceux qui le croyaient mort) et un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été nommé, et c'était l'identité de ce professeur qui le déprimait le plus, même si en parfait maitre des portions et maitre occlument Severus Snape semblait aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

La veille, lors de la réunion de pré-rentrée il s'était contenté d'écouter le vieux directeur raconter milles anecdote avant d'enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« -Comme vous le savez, au vu des événements de l'année passée, plusieurs postes étaient vaquant pour cette année, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter Monsieur Robin qui prendre le poste d'étude des moldus…

-…A vrai dire c'est Guillaume, le coupa maladroitement le nouveau professeur, je m'appelle Robin Guillaume, Robin c'est mon prénom et Guillaume mon nom, continua-t-il d'une traite comme on le fait d'un texte récité

-Visiblement ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez à faire ce genre de rectification, plaisanta Albus

-Et pas la dernière, » répondit Guillaume sur le même ton.

L'homme visiblement d'origine française vu son nom et son accent, semblait être un plaisantin, Severus le catalogua donc d'office comme étant à éviter pour ne pas risquer de subir une conversation sans intérêt. Malgré cette réflexion, il comptait bien tenir à l'œil le nouvel arrivant, il préférait toujours se faire un avis après une longue observation, qui sait cet idiot de français avec ses cheveux châtain et ses tâches de rousseurs, était peut-être bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Quirrell en était un parfait exemple, même si généralement ceux qui enseignaient cette matière étaient rarement d'un quelconque danger. Severus vida son esprit afin d'éviter de laisser les derniers souvenirs de la précédente professeure d'étude des moldus ne lui revienne en tête.

« -Comme vous avez pu le remarqué notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'est pas encore présent. Il arrivera demain sans faute, mais ayant subi des dommages magiques pendant une longue période et n'étant retourné chez lui que depuis une semaine, je lui ai accordé une soirée de repos de plus chez lui. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et que cette année soit fructueuse ! »

Sur ces mots tous trinquèrent à la nouvelle année. Severus leva machinalement son verre avant de tremper ses lèvres juste histoire de ne pas devenir la cible du directeur. Il avait à la première réunion refusé de boire et Albus lui avait ensuite tenu la jambe pendant une bonne demi-heure, lui expliquant combien trinqué était important et combien ce n'était pas risqué de boire quelque chose préparé par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Bref il était hors de question qu'il commette à nouveau cette erreur, ainsi avait-il fait semblant de boire son verre.

Pourtant en ce soir du 1er septembre, Severus regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu dire non à Albus quand celui-ci était allé le voir à l'hôpital pour lui proposer de reprendre le poste de maitre des potions.

A sa droite se tenait en effet le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius Black de son nom, tout juste revenu de derrière le voile. Bien sûr Potter, revenu pour sa septième année, avait encore attiré toute l'attention quand il avait hurlé un « Sirius ! » à travers toute la Grande Salle et que ce dernier avait lâché un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil qui avait fait de pâmé toutes les filles de l'assemblée.

A la fin du repas, Severus se rendit au bureau du directeur, en maitre espion qu'il était, il était rare qu'il ignore quelque chose, et avait du mal à digérer tout ce qu'Albus lui avait caché ces derniers temps.

« -Severus, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? le salua le vieux directeur

-Comment avez-vous put nommer Black professeur ! Personne de sensé n'aurait pu nommer une personne aussi immature à ce poste ! Et puis depuis quand est-il revenu dans notre monde ? Au dernière nouvelle il était de l'autre côté du voile de la salle de la mort !

-Voyons mon garçon pas la peine de crier, je… »

Potter entra en trombe dans le bureau. Severus se demanda un instant comme le garçon avait bien put se procurer le mot de passe, mais comme toujours les règles de l'école ne s'appliquaient pas à monsieur Potter.

-Comment avez-vous put me caché que…qu'il…Sirius…

-Harry, mon garçon, calme-toi. Comme j'allais l'expliquer au professeur Snape, j'ai aidé Sirius à sortir du voile pendant ma disparition, mais il était très mal en point, avec l'aide d'amis de confiance je l'ai emmené à St Mangouste, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est pleinement libre d'utiliser sa magie et son corps. Quant à ta première question Severus, notre ami est, je le crois, tout à fait apte en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Potter lança un regard mauvais à Severus, avant d'en lancer un encore plus noir à Albus avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Pour une fois Severus comprenait ce sale môme, après tout Potter avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Albus et non seulement il l'avait envoyé se faire tuer, mais en plus il avait fait semblant d'être mort. Severus n'était pas suffisamment puérile pour en vouloir au directeur, mais lui-même avait du mal à digérer la supercherie. En effet le directeur n'avait jamais été touché par son Avada Kadavra, et avait dans sa fausse chute avalé la potion Juliette, une potion qui donnait toute les caractéristiques d'une personne morte à celui qui la buvait. Il avait ensuite fait en sorte de remplacé son corps par un cadavre transfiguré avant de partir personne ne savait où, visiblement le vieux sorcier avait occupé une partie de son temps libre à libérer Black et à s'occuper de lui.

Il était donc logique que Potter en veuille à Albus, le gamin était par contre beaucoup moins hostile avec lui. Il était même venu le voir à l'hôpital. Visiblement Granger lui avait expliqué que l'antidote qu'il avait bien évidemment pris garde de confectionné et d'avoir toujours sur lui, n'avait que 30% de chances de fonctionné et donc que quand il avait été mordu, il avait lui-même pas songé y survivre, et donc Potter s'était mis en tête qu'il ne lui avait pas mentit et qu'au contraire il était dans le camp des gentils.

Le pire c'est que Potter avait cru qu'il était amoureux de sa mère. Severus aurait pu éclater de rire tant cette idée était absurde, s'il avait été du genre à rire. Lily étai sa sœur, celle qu'il avait voulu protéger de tout. C'était bien plus fort qu'une banale histoire d'amour. Après tout après une rupture, et peu importait combien la personne lui disait combien elle l'aimait, il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'autre s'en aille batifoler avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Severus entre temps avait pris le chemin vers ses appartements. Malheureusement, même s'il s'y était un peu attendu, Black était là à discuter avec un tableau. L'homme devant lui n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait été en sortant d'Askaban, il avait repris son visage que tous disaient séduisant et il semblait heureux. Défait de son titre d'assassin, Black avait en effet retrouvé ses joues légèrement roses et sa barbe en collier bien taillée, il avait retrouvé sa coupe d'adolescent, c'est-à-dire des cheveux démesurément longs qui volaient autour de lui au moindre de ces gestes. Tout en lui criait « je suis beau et je le sais» ce qui irritait d'autant plus Severus.

« -Severus, comment vas-tu ! Tu 'm'invite à boire un verre ? l'interpela-t-il d'une voix l'ingénue

-J'allais mieux quand tu étais derrière le voile Black, maintenant hors de ma vue, répliqua Severus sèchement

-Aller, fais pas le méchant, on sait tout maintenant, qu'en fait tu es gentils alors pas besoin de continuer à jouer la chauve-souris des cachots, répliqua Black en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de Severus

-Je ne joue à rien Médor, retourne à ta niche, j'aimerai aller me coucher,

-T'es pas drôle, » bouda Black en faisant des yeux de chien battu

Severus marmonna son mot de passe tandis que Black tournait les talons, mais le maitre des potions avait oublié à qui il avait à faire et le salle clébard en profita pour entrer dans le salon privé du directeur de Serpentard.

« -C'est sympa chez toi, commenta Black, je m'attendais à de la pierre nu et des animaux dans des bocaux, mais finalement…ça serai même presque féminin comme déco…Serais-tu en fait une femme Sevy-chou ? »

Severus eu envie de lancer un sors cuisant à cet imbécile. Il aimait beaucoup sa déco, c'était simple, ordonné et lumineux malgré l'absence de fenêtre.

« -ça manque juste de rouge, et pourquoi pas un peu d'or, continua l'ex-Gryffondor »

Black eu alors un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon à Severus et sans prévenir lança un sors au canapé vert impérial, le pauvre meuble prit une teinte cardinal qui fit grincer des dents Severus.

« -Black, siffla-t-il baguette en main

-C'est plus jolie comme ça non ? » Plaisanta Black avant de sautiller vers le bureau du professeur de potion.

Severus contint sa colère préférant garder cela pour une humiliation publique qu'il ferait subir dès le lendemain à Black.

Mais tout à son ruminement il ne s'était pas aperçu que Black s'était glissé jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Pièce qui n'était autre que la chambre de Severus ou se trouvait…

Le maitre des potions, se précipita dans sa chambre, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Black se tenait près de la table nuit une bague ornée d'une aigue-marine à la main. Severus se figea, incapable de penser raisonnablement, la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était de l'oublietté, mais avant qu'il ait pu agir Black plongea son regard si semblable à la pierre qu'il tenait dans celui de Severus.

« -Pourquoi ? Je croyais…enfin tu as…, balbutia Black

-ça ne signifie rien Black, maintenant repose ça et retourne dans tes quartiers avant que je te lance un sors qui t'obligera à rampé jusqu'à ta salle de cours demain, répliqua sèchement Severus

-Comment peux-tu dire que ça ne signifie rien ?! Ce…Cette bague…C'est toi qui avait…Alors pourquoi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sale clébard, maintenant fiche le camp.

-Arrête ! Arrête de mentir ! Cette bague c'était le symbole de notre amour, la promesse de se protéger l'un l'autre de nos familles ! Et c'est toi qui l'as rompu ! C'est toi qui m'as rejeté et qui as pris la marque des ténèbres ! Et pourtant…pourtant tu la garde précieusement sur ta table de nuit…Explique toi par Merlin ! Est-ce que c'était un mensonge, est-ce que tu…tu es toujours…qu'il y avait une raison…. »

Le regard implorant de Black fit remonter trop de souvenir enfoui, mais Severus tin bon et d'une voix ferme, il lâcha.

« -Tu t'imagine des choses, je l'ai mis là parce que j'ai fait du rangement et que je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires, je l'ai laissé sortie pour la jeter.

-J'ai découvert que tu mentais très bien Severus…alors je vais croire tes actes plutôt que des mots. Est-ce que tu m'aime toujours ? Après tout ce temps ? Tu as tenu la promesse que tu avais fait à Lily même après sa mort alors…Est-ce que je peux croire que tu as tenu la nôtre ?

\- Rends-moi cette bague Black, et cesse de rêver. »

Black ouvrit alors les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et tira sur la chaine qu'il avait autour de son cou. Y était accroché une bague sertie d'un onyx.

Severus ne put retenir une expression de surprise. Il avait toujours été certain que Sirius l'avait oublié, qu'il était vite passé à autre chose après leur rupture, mais cette bague était la preuve qu'il s'était trompé.

Ados Severus s'était laissé aller à croire en quelqu'un, son nom était Regulus Black. Un jour Sirius était venu voir Severus et maladroitement, lui avait demandé comment allait son frères. A l'époque, ils n'avaient que seize ans Sirius avait fugué de chez lui abandonnant son frère, en bon Gryffondor haïssant les Serpentards il n'avait pas adressé un regard à son petit frère, mais Sirius avait vu Severus parlé avec lui et espéré pouvoir avoir un peu de nouvelles de Regulus. C'était de cette façon assez étrange qu'ils s'étaient approchés sans que personne ne l'apprenne.

Au début c'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles de Regulus, puis ils en étaient venus à parler de leurs vies respectives. Sirius s'était révolté en apprenant que Tobias Snape, frappait son fils, mais la plupart du temps c'était plus Sirius qui parlait, apportant un peu de lumière dans le monde obscure de Severus. Puis les Serpentards avaient appris, Severus ignorait toujours par quel moyen, et l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à Sirius. Severus avait d'abord répondu froidement qu'il s'en moquait, mais lorsque Sirius avait réellement été attaqué, le jeune Serpentard n'avait pu qu'abdiquer et suivre les ordres des membres de sa maison. Un jour plusieurs d'entre eux, qui était en réalité tous mangemort, avait ordonné à Severus de se soumettre à leur maitre s'il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Sirius sur la conscience.

Dégouté par la marque sur son bras et sachant la seule solution qu'il lui restait, Severus avait rompu. Même s'il lui avait fait une scène, s'il avait hurlé et l'avait maudit, à peine un mois plus tard Sirius semblait l'avoir oublié changeant de petit(e)s ami(e)s comme de chemise. Ils étaient restés ensemble moins d'un an après tout, mais pourtant Severus avait continué à l'aimé jusqu'alors.

Severus récupéra la bague aigue-marine des mains de Sirius et sans un mot la passa à son annulaire droit

Sirius vit son visage s'illuminer et sauta dans les bras de Severus avant de l'embrasser. Bien malgré lui, le professeur de potion y répondit, goutant au gout qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui avait fallu attendre plus de vingt ans, mais maintenant que la paix était revenu il pouvait désormais aimer pleinement cette imbécile de clébard.

Sirius embrassa la bague aigue-marine avant défaire les robes noires de son amant, Severus frissonna au contact des mains chaudes qui glissait sur sa peau. Lui-même avait toujours la peau froide, même dans ce genre de moment, la chaleur de Sirius n'en était qu'une plus grand torture tout en étant que plus délectable. L'animagus embrassa l'épaule dénudée, puis ses pectoraux pour descendre jusqu'au nombril. Severus se laissa totalement faire profitant du souffle chaud sur sa peau, des mains qui glissait jusqu'à ses fesses, de la sensation humide des baisers sur sa peau devenue hypersensible. Sans se précipité, malgré l'impatience causée par vingt ans d'attente Sirius lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« -ça serait dommage de ne pas être à égalité non ? »

Severus grogna avant d'attraper les robes de Sirius et ainsi de le mettre lui aussi à moitié nu. Vêtu en tout et pour tout que de leurs sous-vêtements, les deux professeurs restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant que Sirius vienne capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Severus.

Ils basculèrent ensuite sur le lit, pas mécontent d'être justement déjà dans la chambre. Sirius posa sa main sur la zone gonflée entre les jambes de Severus qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Content de son effet, l'animagus prit entre ses dents un des tétons offerts à lui. Serrant juste légèrement la grosseur à travers le tissu, et se concentrant principalement sur les tétons de Severus, Sirius entreprit de rendre fou son amant.

Mais à ce jeu-là, Severus n'était pas novice et le Serpentard reprit le dessus. Il entreprit de caresser, mordiller et lécher la moindre partie du corps du Gryffondor sans toucher une seule fois la partie encore enfermée dans le tissu. Sirius se mit à gémir de frustration ce qui fit ricaner le potioniste, mais qui le distrayait suffisamment pour que Sirius reprenne le dessus, pourtant plutôt que de se venger en frustrant aussi son amant, Sirius perdit patience et retira d'un geste de baguette son sous-vêtement et celui de son homologue. Sans laisser le temps à l'organe de Severus de respirer Sirius le prit à pleine bouche glissant une langue experte sur la hampe tendu. Severus se retrouva le souffle haché, les hanches allant à la rencontre de la bouche de son amant, mais bien trop vite il se sentit venir, alors qu'il ordonnait à Sirius d'arrêter ce maudit clébard intensifia son mouvement. Severus essaya de se retenir, mais fini par exploser et s'est dans la brume de l'orgasme qu'il ouvrit les jambes pour accueillir Sirius en lui.

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea avec surprise, mais Severus lui lança un regard de défit qui finit par le faire sourire. Visiblement les choses avaient changé, si adolescent Severus n'avait pas assez confiance pour être passif, cela semblait ne plus être le cas. Sirius hésita une seconde entre préparer manuellement son amant ou à l'aide la magie, puis se dit qu'après tout ce temps il préférait être sûr de ne pas faire mal à Severus et lança un rapide sors sexuel sur le Serpentard. Le sors avait pour effet d'assouplir sans douleur les muscles de l'anus et de lubrifier naturellement et uniformément le conduit. C'est donc sans grande difficulté qu'il entra lentement en Severus. C'était si bon de se sentir ainsi enserré, que même en sachant que Severus était parfaitement prêt, Sirius resta un instant sans bouger. Il se sentait pour la complète première fois depuis des années. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin un million de minuscule décharge de plaisir se répandirent en lui, il entreprit de trouver la prostate de son amour et lorsqu'il la trouva, il fit lâcher un magnifique gémissement à Severus. Il continua à taper au même endroit, accélérant puis ralentissant, changent de rythme encore et encore, profitant avec délectation du moment. Se sentant prêt de la fin, Sirius accéléra de plus belle, s'enfonçant à chaque coup de tout son long et le Serpentard qui avait re-durcit depuis, explosa dans la main de Sirius, sous l'orgasme ses muscles ses resserrèrent autour du sexe de Sirius l'emportant avec lui dans la jouissance. C'est le corps couvert de sueur, que Sirius et Severus s'endormir enlacé l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vit le professeur Black ni le professeur Snape au petit déjeuner, mais personne ne s'en inquiéta vraiment. Il faut dire que le matin de la rentrée c'était toujours un peu dur pour les élèves.

Mais les élèves de septième année qui avait comme première cours deux heures de potions, eurent le plus gros choc de leur vie lorsqu'ils virent le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sortir encore débraillé des appartements privé de leur professeur honnit. Harry se persuada bien sûr que Sirius était juste venu embêter Snape en ce lundi matin et qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Pourtant même lui ne put que constater que Snape était de moins mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible…n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme si lui et Malfoy…Même si c'était vrai que Malfoy avait un beau petit cul…Enfin bref c'était pas possible !

* * *

 _FIN_


End file.
